


Such A Little Thing (But The Difference It Made Was Great)

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Gift Giving, Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In tough times, something as small as a tub of lotion can make a world of difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Little Thing (But The Difference It Made Was Great)

It's a little thing, but little things have always had the power to mean so much. Maybe even more now, when anything good is reduced to the smallest thing. And this, this is small and good.

“This is the stuff right?” Andrea is holding out a tub of cocoa butter lotion to Michonne. “You said this was the stuff you used to use for your skin?”

Michonne is dumbstruck for a moment. She mentioned a week ago how much the winter air was drying her skin out, making her knuckles, knees, and elbows go ashy and uncomfortable, and how she missed having a steady supply of lotion at hand. She thought that the blonde hadn't been listening to her. She was wrong.

“Yeah. Thanks.” She takes the tub and twists its top off. The familiar, warm scent brings her back to a place in her mind that's safe, that's full of love, that has her son, and her boyfriend still alive...

Andrea watches her, still looking a little anxious, as if she was afraid her gift wouldn't be well received, or that she'd gotten the wrong thing.

“My skin's gonna thank you later for this blondie.” Andrea smiles, and that small thing is good as well.

**

The cabin that's their shelter doesn't have running water, but there is a well. Michonne strips down to her underwear, and washes herself down from a bucket, not wanting to put the soothing lotion on dirty skin. Andrea keeps her back turned while she does this, reading a torn up paperback that she found on one of the shelves of the cabin. Michonne keeps stealing glances at her, not sure if she's checking to make sure the other woman isn't watching her, or hoping that she will catch her looking.

Once she's as clean as she can be under the circumstances, she opens the tub of lotion and begins to rub it into her skin. It's rich scent is intoxicating after going without it so long. It smells like chocolate, but not as sweet. Michonne allows herself to luxuriate in the moment, moving her hands up her arms in slow circles, then moving them in bigger circles on her shoulders. She must have been sighing, because Andrea gives a small laugh.

“Jesus, it sounds like you're having an orgasm over there.”

“Hey, there's nothing better than putting good lotion on dry skin.” Michonne's cheeks start to feel a little sore, and she realizes that she's been smiling bigger and harder than she has in a long time. She gives a dramatic sigh, and the blonde actually giggles. 

“Now you're just fakin' it.”

“Nope.” Michonne is thankful every day that she found Andrea. Being around someone else makes things bearable. And it doesn't hurt if that someone else is also kind of cute to boot. She rubs the lotion across her chest and stomach, and the sigh that escapes isn't forced this time. 

“Should I step outside?” There's a flirtatious edge to Andrea's voice, and Michonne decides that she likes it.

“No.” Michonne turns her head to look at the blonde. “You should come over here and help me rub this stuff on my back.”

Andrea turns her head, and shock briefly registers on her face. “Oh-uh...Sure.” 

When they'll talk about this moment later, Michonne will swear up and down that her face turned red. Andrea will then deny it, and turn red again. She puts the paperback down and crouches down behind the woman, brushing her dreadlocks out of the way, who then hands her the gifted lotion. Although they will argue later on about the details, they agree on one thing. It was that gift that made things turn.

Andrea scoops out some of the thick lotion, and rubs it between her fingers, making it slippery and warm. Despite this, Michonne still winces when she touches the back of her shoulders.

“Damn girl, your fingers are freezing!” 

“Hey, you're the one who asked for help.” Andrea moves her fingers quickly, trying to warm them up through friction. It works, and soon she goes back to moving them slow, working the moisture back into Michonne's skin. Skin that is by no means perfect, but is beautiful because it's real and alive. 

They sit quietly as Andrea moves her hands down her back. There are stretch marks at the tops of her hips, and Andrea's fingers drift over them a little more leisurely than they have to. There are no protests though. Michonne sighs, and again, it's not forced. 

“That feels nice.” She murmurs, and Andrea's cheeks feel like they're burning up. The blonde pauses, not sure if Michonne wants to touch her anywhere else. When she raises her arms, Andrea reads her loud and clear. She takes more lotion, and her hands slip up the woman's sides with ease. She can feel Michonne's ribs, which unsettles her, and makes her wish that she knew how to hunt, like Daryl did. She wishes she could feed her, provide for her beyond this little tub of lotion. 

Michonne breaks into her thoughts with one phrase. “You can keep going.” Andrea's hands are on the sides of her chest, close to her breasts. That permission, or rather, invitation, sends a shiver through her body. The blonde's hands do as they are wont to do, and rest on Michonne's breasts. They rub them in a circle, delivering the lotion as well as just the pleasure of a loving touch. 

Michonne didn't figure anyone else would touch them like this. She's glad she's being proven wrong. The noises she makes now are beyond sighs, instead quiet groans that end in swallowed, hitching breaths. 

“You'd better get undressed too, otherwise you'll get lotion all over your clothes.” Michonne turns her head towards Andrea to say this, and punctuates it with a kiss to the other woman's angular jaw. She's always liked people with strong jaws, so the fact that she likes Andrea is no surprise. The blonde's eyes are wide with shock, but she does strip off her clothes. With admirable speed too. As soon as she's naked, she presses her entire body to Michonne's back, and the heat of their skins combined with the comfort of the lotion makes them both make noises that are as pleased as they are desperate. 

Andrea's hands return to Michonne's breasts, except this time their intention is purely lustful. Her fingers tease the other womans dark brown nipples to stiffness while her mouth lays sucking kisses along her graceful neck. Michonne can feel and hear her breath against her skin. It's so warm and it makes her heart pound. She grabs one of Andrea's hands, and brings it down between her legs and under her underwear. Foreplay is nice, but the need for purposeful touching is greater. 

The blonde's fingers find her clit, and that's that. By the time Michonne's coming, she's on all fours on the wood floor, Andrea still bent over her, still moving her fingers, drawing out another orgasm from her. This isn't a little thing anymore. 

Michonne turns and finds Andrea's mouth with hers. Then it's her hand that's between the other woman's legs, and there's a moment where she actually is shocked to find just how wet Andrea is. It could be from deprivation, or it could be from touching her. As if she's read her mind, the blonde answers that question.

“Oh god, you've got me so wet, goddamn it.” Her voice is breathy. “I need you so bad, please.”

That little sentence makes Michonne melt, and as dangerous as it is, she feels her heart go into free-fall. The way Andrea sounds when she cums, the way she kisses her like she's starving, and the way she looks up at her with eyes full of something like love, maybe just lust, all of that seals its fate. It's a little thing, but it's so momentous. It soothes the both of them.

That night they share a sleeping bag for the first time, and Andrea falls asleep breathing in the scent of the lotion on Michonne's skin. As time goes on, they'll each remind each other of that night. Michonne will say Andrea snored like a freight train. Andrea will say the lotion made Michonne's skin sticky. Despite these disagreements, they will settle on one little thing. That night was the best damn night of sleep either of them had had in a while.


End file.
